User talk:Cursing
Cursing: Messages @Striker-93 Can you please upload all the pics, but don't re-size them? [http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/File:Type0gat.png This] is all I'm looking for, really. Just take the screenshot, crop out the menus/text around it and just crop the rest of it till it's 232×83 since we can re-size pics without having to lose any resolution of the pics. Normal: Cropped with the tag "75px" Both are the same file, so it gives us some decent quality. Cursing 14:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Messages Hey, Can you tell me how you made your screenshots for the Blast Guns? I can help you with that (if possible) so we can complete this page faster. Yours sincerely, Dragonstei ---- Just using a screenshot plugin called ScreenShotPNG Speedy Plugin and mspaint. Cursing 16:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Would it be a good idea to change every table to the 1 you made for the Type20 Gat gun on every equipment page? Dragonstei ---- I was thinking we can change it all to the Type20 table and then we change the background color to blue once we finish the tree for each weapon? Cursing 17:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sounds good to me, will start working on that in 30 minutes. I got most of the weapons I edited on my save, but for some trees I dont have all of them so I check them up and since all of them match the ones I have, I assume that the other stuff in that tree is correct as well. Also what are the colors you used for the finished tables? Dragonstei ---- What I'm using for the background color of the blue cells: | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(60, 80, 116)"|'Design' | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(60, 80, 116)"|'Weapon' | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(60, 80, 116)"|'Upgrade' | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(60, 80, 116)"|'Skills' | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(60, 80, 116)"|'Damage Type' | colspan="4" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(60, 80, 116)"|'Attribute' What I'm using for the crush/elemental cells: | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); "|'Crush' | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); "|'Pierce' | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); "|'Blaze' | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); "|'Freeze' | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); "|'Spark' | style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); "|'Divine' (hopefully the code display looks good on here...) Cursing 19:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi, I agree with that. You and Cursing made table in Blast Gun Section very well. You can do it on Tower Shield Section. Striker-93 ---- Gratz on becoming admin :). Hope I will get it either, I am gathering some data now for the remaining Blast Guns. As soon as I get all of them from 1 tree, I will send you my savefile for the pictures. Dragonstei ---- Thanks, and I'll be waiting. Till then, I'll get the ball rolling on some other tables and eventually working on a few more missing things in the equipment and item sections. Cursing 23:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, this is Mornsta. Hello. I fell ill recently, and that made me realise I can't be the sole administrator of this wiki alone. (The other administrator stopped editting on 16 May 2011) So...I've just promoted you and the other user (Cursing, Striker-93) to Administrator status, seeing as the two of you are the most active at the moment. Being an Administrator allows you to *Block abusive people such as through here (http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges) *Bypass limits such as no.of edits allowed per 5 mins, and multiple photo uploading (http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload) *Protect pages which would make it unedittable (but still viewable) by the public, but open to Administrators (like what was done previously to the Short Swords section) which would stop unwanted alterations. *Rollback a page to a certain time (http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges) Although this should be used only when drastic measures call for it -the Undo function should generally be used instead, which only affects the part of the page and not the whole page. i.e (Diff->Latest revision as of 13:21, 7 June 2011 (edit) (undo)) Cheers, Mornsta 06:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hello Thank you for the mod promotion. I'll be working with a few other people in time so we can get some of these tables looking good and eventually protected. Cursing 23:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC)